


how sweet it is

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been standing outside the Haupt Conservatory for fifteen minutes and has straightened his bow tie for the fourteenth time before he finally admits it to himself: he’s nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how sweet it is

**Author's Note:**

> a little piece of my obnoxiously detailed wedding headcanon for these two baby animals (aka something brad falchuk & friends haven't ruined yet)

Blaine has been standing outside the Haupt Conservatory for fifteen minutes and has straightened his bow tie for the fourteenth time before he finally admits it to himself: he’s nervous. He’s not nervous about getting married, of course. Putting the ring (Tiffany’s, platinum, engraved) on Kurt’s finger is going to be the easiest thing he’s ever done.

No, Blaine’s worried about much more mundane things, like if the pink bow tie was actually a good idea (I mean, it matches his peony boutonniere, but is that tacky? Is Kurt going to judge him? Oh god, why didn’t they show each other their suits before today?), and if Cooper is going to get drunk and say something more embarrassing than usual during his toast (they have an open bar and Blaine is actually scared to think what might come out of his brother’s mouth), and if a freak storm is going to pop up out of nowhere and ruin the outdoor ceremony (Rachel had joked that if that happened they could just say their vows in plastic ponchos. Santana had snickered, which honestly made Blaine kind of apprehensive, because Santana just has this way of making happen the horrible things she thinks are funny.)

Blaine straightens his bow tie yet again and tries to keep his breathing even. It’s okay, he thinks. Everything is going to be okay. He’s going to marry Kurt, and that’s the important thing, isn't it? He’s going to walk down the aisle with the man he loves, the man he’s loved since he was a kid who’d never really been anyone’s boyfriend. Now he’s been Kurt’s boyfriend, and Kurt’s fiance, and in no time at all he’s going to be Kurt’s husband. When you look at it that way, Blaine thinks, all the rest is just details. 

Blaine is so wrapped up in talking himself out of hysterics that he doesn't realize he's no longer alone until he hears Kurt say, “Fancy meeting you here,” his voice low and flirtatious. Blaine whips around.

The bright afternoon sun is reflecting off the glass of the conservatory, but Blaine is sure that nothing could be more radiant than Kurt. His suit is impeccable, as Blaine had known it would be, tailored and crisp and undoubtedly made by Kurt himself. He’d been keeping the door to his workroom locked for months with strict orders that Blaine stay out under pain of... well, Kurt wasn't sure exactly what, but he would think of something and it would be terrible.

All that hard work and secrecy paid off, Blaine thinks, because Kurt looks like a dream. He's just standing there - sweet, selfish, unbearably kind, wearing a smile on his dear, familiar lips - and Blaine can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes. He's suddenly overwhelmed by his nerves and Kurt's smile and the fact that he's completely, totally head-over-heels in love and he's getting married. 

“Blaine, honey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asks with confusion in his voice, walking forward and taking Blaine’s hands. Their photographer, who had been walking behind Kurt, stays back and tries to look interested in anything other than the groom crying in front of him, which Blaine thinks is very polite of him.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks again, running his thumbs over Blaine’s knuckles. “Are you okay? You’re not going to run out on me here, are you? Promise me you’re not going to drive off on a scooter to be with the quirky yet determined wedding planner.”

Blaine laughs. “God, that movie is awful,” he says, blinking tears out of his eyes. “And no, it’s nothing like that. It’s just...” He slides his hands out of Kurt’s and reaches up to cup Kurt’s face. “You’re so gorgeous. You’re amazing, your suit is amazing, your face is amazing. And I know you didn’t actually have any say in that last one, but still. Amazing.” Kurt smiles brightly, and Blaine kisses his cheek.

“I’m just so happy to be here with you,” Blaine says, his voice soft and private.

“I feel the same way,” Kurt says, wiping tears from Blaine’s face with his thumbs. “I mean, I’m not going to cry about it, but I do understand,” he laughs.

Blaine sighs. “This is going to be one of those things I never live down, isn’t it?” he says, sliding his hands down to Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt shakes his head. “I think it’s sweet,” he says, putting his hands on Blaine’s waist under his jacket. “I know I tease, but I really am disgustingly, embarrassingly happy. Since I was sixteen years old, every single future I could imagine was full of you. No matter how my dreams changed, I always knew that you would be there with me, being loving and supportive and so very easy on the eyes.” Blaine laughs softly, and Kurt drums his fingers gently against Blaine’s sides. “Now, after everything has gone so right for me, for us, I get to live another one of my dreams. I get to marry you.”

A smile blooms across Blaine’s face. “We’re getting married today,” he says, and it’s like a revelation, joyous and pure and clean.

“We are,” Kurt agrees, an answering smile unfurling on his face. “By this evening, we’ll be husbands,” he says, and Blaine has to lean in and kiss him. It’s nothing really, just a simple press of lips that they've exchanged a million times before, but it makes Blaine smile anyway, because the next time he kisses Kurt, he’ll be kissing his husband.

Kurt pulls back and makes a show of straightening his jacket, so Blaine grins and helps him with his cuffs. “I love your bow tie,” Kurt says, reaching up to straighten it, his fingers brushing softly against the silk.

“Thank you,” Blaine says. “I hoped you would.”


End file.
